Capacité à nier nos liens: Neutralisée !
by No life found
Summary: Un autre de ces moments cultes en slow-motion où Sherlock Holmes se sert de son incomparable don de prédiction, sauf que là, ce sont John Watson et sa TOUTE NOUVELLE EPOUSE qui en bavent. Drabble, Smut, Humour latent. BONUS DRABBLE ! au moins un sourire garanti, satisfait ou remboursé "- Ne le prenez pas mal, je vous en prie, mais vous n'auriez pas les doigts un peu boudinés ?"
1. The end ?

**Auteur**: Nolife Found

**Rating**: M comme miammiamiam et muhuhahaha

**Blabla**: Pas à mouaaa ces persos, ils sont en partie à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et euh… au mec qui à fait les films là… Wikipédia ? Help ! Ahem : _**Sherlock Holmes **_est un thriller de Guy Ritchie, écrit par Mike Johnson, Anthony Peckham et Simon Kinberg, adapté du comic book jamais publié de Lionel Wigram[…]

**Explications**: Je regardais un des slow-motion intellectuels de Sherlock avant un combat et tandis que ma salive faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin vers mon menton, mon esprit pervers m'a susurré ceci. Je le publie juste pour déconner.

* * *

_Tandis que John Watson marchait vers lui d'un air vaguement irrité, Sherlock Holmes analysa la situation et fit les prédictions adéquates qui résument si bien son impitoyable don intellectuel._

* * *

Contexte: Mary, mégère et laide femme de Watson vient de quitter promptement la pièce. Cause: Enième remarque sarcastique de la part de mon humble personne.

Conséquence: Watson marche vers moi d'un air irrité. Va me frapper d'un crochet du droit viril sans hésiter car j'ai insulté ses hypothétiques préférences sexuelles. Eviter le coup en tombant à genoux car aller à gauche est trop risqué vu les capacités de mon adversaire. Joindre les mains l'une au dessus de l'autre et pousser Watson au sol en frappant au bas de l'abdomen. Déséquilibre, chute. Profiter de la surprise. Immobiliser les hanches en m'asseyant dessus, immobiliser jambes dangereuses avec cuisses et tibias en me servant de mes genoux en points d'appui. Difficulté voire impossibilité de l'adversaire de me déloger, efface capacité de me piétiner de rage. Saisir poignets et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'engourdissent. Eviter d'éventuels dommages sanguins en surveillant les veines. Bras hors services pour une courte durée. Passer les deux poignets en un seul étau. Profiter de sa main libre pour déboutonner chemise. Colère de l'adversaire passe à perplexité. Utiliser la cessation des débattements outrés pour mordre un téton. Gémissement incrédule. Adversaire sensible, sans doute. Malmener la chair de l'un… passer à l'autre. Victime se débat de plus belle, user de l'affolement pour déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir braguette. L'adversaire est une fripouille sans sous vêtements.

Perte de temps de ma part, pour cause de découverte érotique. Watson se sert de sa main droite engourdie pour me gifler. Totalement inefficace, la main retombe mollement. Moment de honte pour avoir tenté une gifle et pas un poing beaucoup plus masculin. Passer les mains adverses dans son dos, placer langue dans l'ombilic mis en évidence pas cette cambrure inopinée. Réponse orale positive. Saisir verge vaguement intéressée. Deux minutes de manœuvre manuelle pour qu'une rigidité totale s'opère. Adversaire quasiment vaincu. Gémissements de plaisir très bruyants. -95 neurones pour cause d'excitation sexuelle. Pas suffisamment endommagé pour ne pas entendre les pas dans le couloir.

Exécution du plan visant à faire passer Watson pour un déviant confirmé:

5,4,3,2,1 Mégère arrivée à destination « porte de salon ».

Capturer verge entre lèvres pour distraire Watson des sons d'horreur émis par Mary. D'une façon prévisible, l'adversaire gémissant passe ses doigts à peu près remis dans ma chevelure. Illusion d'un mari vous rendant volontairement cocue totalement réussie. Mégère fuit son cauchemar vaudevillien.

Se servir de l'entrainement planifié, c'est à dire sucer quotidiennement une extrémité de son serpent comateux (peu importe laquelle) pour effectuer une fellation satisfaisante. Apprécier étonnamment l'action malgré appréhensions. 7 minutes. L'adversaire rend les armes et la semence.

Préférences sexuelles perturbées, mariage détruit, coéquipier furieux récupéré.

Capacité à nier nos liens… neutralisée.

* * *

_Avec cela Sherlock sourit et à sa décharge, Watson hésita tout de même avant de soulever son poing pour frapper._

* * *

The end ?


	2. Tel était leur fléau

**Auteur**: Nolife Found

**Rating**: K comme Kedalle... ou presque.

**Blabla**: S'ils étaient à moi (ce qui n'est pas le cas), le texte qui suit se nommerait "script"(ce qui n'est pas le cas) et je me ferais des couilles en or là dessus (ce qui n'est pas le cas).

**Explications**: Mind Fuck après un commentaire de Robert Downey Jr sur le **(*1)** et une phrase dans l'OS de **Shadow-of-Goddess**, je cite "_Croyez vous que cela fut aisé d'en trouver un de sept centimètres de diamètre qui conviendrait aux doigts boudinés de votre odieuse femme ?"_ (Holmes, tendant à Watson un écrou en guise d'alliance). Honey, c'est pour toi !

**Thanks**: A toute personne lisant, et m'en disant des nouvelles.

_Pour faire patienter également ceux qui attendent l'OS tordu qui me titille le cervela._

* * *

Holmes était assis dans la salle de théâtre sombre depuis une demi heure au moins, attendant la venue de Watson. Il en profita, comme d'habitude, pour observer les environs. Malgré une obscurité quasi-totale due au commencement de la pièce -_Le songe d'une nuit d'été_- il pouvait distinguer ceux parmi la noble caste des spectateurs qui en profitaient pour se curer le nez, ou se tenir la main.

Parfois les mêmes.

Il discernait chaque personne aux alentours, ceux qui grattaient leur perruque bon marché, qui dormaient discrètement, gigotaient dans leurs sièges ou échangeaient des caresses par-dessus les accoudoirs. Il releva la tête vers le ciel d'un air dramatique, regrettant que les ornements de son couvre chef lui cachaient le merveilleux lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond.

Il voyait tout, tel était son fléau.

Une silhouette apparut à sa droite et il sourit en reconnaissant John Watson.

« - Pardonnez moi mon retard, je vous prie… une affaire urgente à Scotland Yard. »

Compréhensif, Holmes hocha la tête.

Il se passa quelque minutes où ils apprécièrent chacun la qualité du jeu avant que le bon docteur ne pose ostensiblement la main sur l'accoudoir. Le détective haussa les sourcils, laissant ses mains gantées à disposition. Watson se saisit de sa paume et la caressa du pouce dans un mouvement languide. C'était agréable, mais le sentiment était gâché par l'irritation qu'il ressentait aux pieds. Holmes remonta sa robe de son autre main et réajusta ses talons. Mmmmh… Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse en sorte que ce genre d'attouchements se produisent plus fréquement à l'avenir, s'en était à se damner !

Watson se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, il sourit en retour et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Quelques minutes passèrent encore. Sur scène, les amants Lysandre et Hermia couraient dans la forêt, s'échappant d'Athènes où leur union était interdite, la demoiselle étant promise à un autre.

Puis son ami brisa l'ambiance.

« - Ne le prenez pas mal, je vous en supplie, mais vous n'auriez pas les doigts un peu boudinés ?

- N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Holmes d'un ton enjoué, presque exultant.

C'est là que son ami cessa de lui donner de la tendresse.

Avec une lenteur inhabituelle, il lâcha sa main, puis se tourna vers lui. Il prit son visage en coupe d'une main et souleva son voile en résille noire de l'autre, plantant son regard azuré dans le sien. Il eut un air hébété, puis rêveur, caressant inconsciemment sa douce joue du bout des doigts (rasé de près). Puis il cligna des yeux et murmura.

« - Holmes.

- Oui Watson.

- Souhaitez vous jouer au détective ?

- Et vous au docteur ?

- Holmes...

- Oui oui, pourquoi pas ? Si tel est votre désir, mon bon ami. Commencez donc.

- Vous êtes dans la robe préférée de mon épouse.

- En effet.

- Donc vous la lui avez substituée.

- Elémentaire. »

Watson eut un sourire émerveillé.

« - Sans doute l'avez-vous retirée de son corps dans le fiacre qui la menait ici. Puisque c'est là que je l'ai quittée.

- Excellent !

- Et vous avez pris sa place pour tenter d'atteindre à ma morale dans une logique tout à fait tordue, sans doute après… -il renifla son visage- …après avoir avalé les vingt centilitres de Formol qui restaient dans la bouteille sur votre bureau.

- Vous êtes un bien brillant esprit. » Répondit Holmes en papillonnant des cils d'un air admiratif.

Le sourire du docteur d'agrandit. Encore… encore et encore.

« - Je vais vous tuer… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, l'air fou.

« - Voyons Watson, vous ne… »

Un hurlement sauvage franchit les lèvres du médecin tandis qu'il sautait sur le travesti, atterrissant sur ses genoux et serrant de toutes ses forces le cou bien masculin orné d'un ruban noir. Sherlock tomba en arrière et sa robe Louis XV se releva, révélant ses portes jarretelles et obscurant la vue de son assaillant, le forçant à lâcher son cou pour le retenir de fuir en l'attrapant par le tissu.

C'est le moment que choisit Mary, habillée dans les vêtements abandonnés par Holmes, pour entrer dans la salle au milieu des personnes ébahies et des acteurs peu sûrs du comportement à adopter.

Ce qu'elle vit, c'est sa Némésis dans sa robe favorite subissant les assauts libidineux de son déviant de mari. Ils se figèrent dans leur posture quand ils la virent et John pâlit, tout comme elle. Il retira hâtivement ses bras de sous le jupon satiné tandis que Holmes se relevait et croisait ses jambes dans une attitude pudique, les yeux baissés.

D'un accord tacite, ils sortirent tous trois sous le porche de l'établissement.

Mary était furieuse, Watson le voyait et stressait tandis que son ancien ami, _feu _Sherlock Holmes, s'amusait follement à remettre son voile d'aplomb en le faisant ondoyer du bout de l'index.

Il se mit à transpirer.

_Il faut que je dise quelque chose nom de dieu ! Que j'adoucisse sa colère !_

...Et il fit l'erreur fatale de dire la première chose qu'il pensa:

« - Mary ! Vous êtes terriblement séduisante, habillée ainsi ! »

Quand Mary gifla _feu_ son époux John Watson, Sherlock Holmes grimaça devant la violence de la scène. Ensuite il fit l'immense privilège à son ami maintenant célibataire dont la joue enflait à vue d'œil, de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et garder une expression stoïque tandis qu'il larmoyait, assis à côté de lui sur le trottoir humide.

Enfin…

« - Oh cessez de faire la chochotte, Watson, vous m'avez moi ! Votre vie vaut toujours la peine d'être…»

« HOLMES ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ESPECE DE VIEILLE FRIPOUILLE SANS CŒUR ! »

* * *

**The end ?**

_Nolife Found_

* * *

**(*1)**_ ..._plan drag queen. Eh ouais.

* * *

Vague aspect de la robe (la plus proche de celle visualisée dans ma tête) mais rajoutez y un voile résille mental.

H-t-t-p:/-/melielmarion . live journal. co-m/pics/ catalog /301 /20093

(retirez les **espaces** _et_ **tirets**)


End file.
